THE GRATEST STORY EVER BY ME
by Freedom Beef
Summary: sit back and beehold the gratest story ever made! Sonic teh fast and all his super cool freins will go on an epic jurney to save the world! Can they stop da evul or will it be 2 much for dem and will they find new friens too? FIND OUT HERE rated T for TOTALY EPIC
1. GRATE TIEM

Yooooyooyooyooooo! Freedom Beef in the hizouuuse! I have come from the gratest writrs of all time to give this world the gratest thing it will ever read in its entire life! After u read this master peice every little thing u read after will be TURRBLE! Berth cirtifercat? WRDTHLESS! Onered for being grate? NOT AS GRATE IS ME! Excepted into skool? U WONT CARS! (AN: Thoguh why would u skool is stoopdi for babes lol.)

BUT ENOGUH TIME WASTING. BETUR GIT YOR WATCH CUZ ITS GRATE TIME. Befor we start, cing that this is is the gratest thing ever made, it defaintely will make evry man weman an unborn chidd cry out n super grate joy. That is y it will have every singl thing fissically able to exist! THAT IS RITE MORTAL. IF EXISTS IT, HERE IT IS! So prepppare ur dumb ay ess esses for the best thinge ver made!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic teh fast, but wonce this is over I bet they will BEG ME to take them! I won't thogh because I am a god and mercyfull to all and so I give lihgt to my peeps cuz im col like dat.

**1: GRATENESS BEGINS**

Docter Eggman was in hsi house facktory laughing super evully cuz he had da bes plan! It was not a stooped deaf walker or a stooped deaf trap or a stooped deaf laser or even a stoped deaf robot! No, Egman had been hit with a deaf ray of jean yis! It gave him the bessst of plans!

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! sad the evul docter "I will take over the world with my eggcellent plaaan and then turn it in to a big egg and eat it for brakefast!" Eggman realy liked eggs so he was defaintely redy to make it into an egg! No one will stop me He said. Meanwhile his robots and that realy funy one in yelloh saw eggmans evul plan and threw up cuz it was SO JEAN YIS and tht mad there wires go nuts. Eggman saw this and laughed again. "Not even cyince itsef can handle my epic stuff!"

"now to go! to make brekfast!" Eggman than talked out of his house and into space were he fell down to the grass area were sonic teh Fast and tAils the smrt and Knukles teh buff and amy teh pink and Cram the cram and rogue teh bat and shadow teh emo and OMEGA teh robot hung out. Eggman fist bumped the ground all cool and Sonic said it was way past cool and Eggman said yosh. Then he gave Sonic a paper before walked back into his house.

"What is it said amy?" Sonic looked at the paper and used his super sonic speed to read it fast because he does everythi ngfast. "It said he wants to have a party sleepover!" Everyone gasped except OMEGA who cannot gasp cuz he is a robot and has no organs. Eggman was crazy said Knukles as he flexed his epic arms. He must be super stooped said tails as he flexed his epic brain. No way said Amy as she flexed her epic. Cram nodded.

How strange.

"Shoud we go?" said Rogue? Everyone looked at each other and then at thesmelves and nodded. "okay then we will g oand defat that eggman and eat him for brakefast and then steal his cool house."

tHAT WAS A TASTE OF THE GRATE. I HOPE U NJOYD IT CUZ IF U DIDN'T UR SOUL IS BAD. NOW REED N REVIEW IT 11 STARS OUT OF 5 FOR MORE.


	2. GRATE TIEMS TWO

Yooooo welcome baaaack! Freedoom Beef in this biz! Looks like sum ppl alread yreconize the glory of da story! alexa-cat12 u rock cuz u know dis is obveusly gonna be godly. Im so god I left GamerGirl spechless hahahaha! that guest scars me thhough, u mite want to go to a docter or sometign cuz ur epic power aint nothin compaird to mine. wut up. Yoyoyo. Cant touc hthis. Enoguh of dat doh, back to the GRATE.

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Sonic the Fast, mario, pokemon, Captain falcon, THE BATMAN but we coo so tehy let me use them for stuffs like this.

**2: MORE GRATENESS**

So the plan was set. Sonic teh Fast sonic teh fast and tails the smrt and Knukles teh buff and amy teh pink and Creem the cram and rogue teh bat and shadow thh emo and omegA TEH ROBOT. Evry1 went to go pack for the big plan. Sonic got his cool shoes and rings and came back befor nyone could even move cuz hes so fast. Tails got a wrench to crack open da egghead lol, Knukles got his supar cool hat that looks supar cool on him, Amy brought a ton of shoes and pajamas and makeup and other girly stuff, Creem got a dog treet, Rogue got the master emruld, shadow got som goff stuff and makeup and and razord blades and omega got oil. they all met at talis place and then got on his plane but he had a surprize for them.

"lets go guys" said Tails when he pressed a button and the plan turned into a giant robot of coool! It was tall as a house and evry1 worked it like in power rangers samorai. Sonic was da legs cuz hes the fast obveusly, tails was the head cuz hes smart obveusly, knukls was the arms cuz hes buff obveusly, amy was the dress cuz it was pink obveusly, creem was the ears cuz she has big ears obveusly, rogue was the eyes cuz bats can c n the dark obveusly, shadow was teh giant flaming sord cuz hes emo obveusly, omega was the robot cuz hes a robot obveusly. The all blasted of in space and got to eggmans house where he was waiting at the door with cookies.

"Yes cookies oh man that is my jam" said shadow as he jumpd out of ther obot. The rest agred and jumpd out and ate cookies then went into the egghouse. Theyre they say eggmans other friens like Mario and captain falcon and luigi and pikachu and bowser and his weird son thing and pikachu and Peach and the batman (AN: who is supar epic and my hero even tho ima gud lol).

"Hay Sonic" said mario "what took u so long? Are you too sl" but Sonic stopped him by putting a cookie in his mouth with a fist all fast cuz hes fast but the cooki ehad shrooms in it so it didnt hurt Mairo. "geez calm down sonic, slow it down" "Sonic the fast never slows down" said sonic as he loked at the sun outside in space and the wind blew.

"Soogoi!" said pikachoo! "You are so cool Sonikku-kun!" (AN: get it because hes from japan lol). Captain falcon saw how cool Sonic waz so he posed next to him and got cool points too. Then batman saw how cool the two wer so he posed next to them too but backwards so u culd only see his cool darkness. Shadow was so saprised that he was blinded by the cool an nd darkness adn fell back off of the house and into space and burned up. "Sayonara, shadow the hedgehog" said Knukles and then the wind blew.

"Awrite awrite enough of this tom fooling, let us get to the plan of dooooom i mean fun! Mwahahahahahaaaaaahaaaaaa" laughed the eggman. everyone laughed and nodded except omegA CUZ HE HAS NO ORGANS TO LAUGH WITH AND BATMAN CUZ HES TOO COOLT O LAUGH. "Now it is the tiem for the best of the games ever that I came up with and is supar JEA NYIS! SPIN TEH EMRULD!"

Then Eggman pulled out a choas emruld from his swet mustash and put it on the floor in front of all of them. Rogue stole it. "Curses foiled again! I hate that hedgehog!" yelled Eggman as he ran back to his room. "Fine than we will do someting even beter than that that is even more supar JEN YIS!" said eggman as he walked into the next room. everyone fololed except BATMAN cuz hes too cool to b a follower. They all went into the room where there was a big kichen wiht all da bowls and water and mops. "We will make a cake with this!" said eggman as he pulled out another emruld but this time it was a supar emruld so it was 100 times strongur than the other one. Rogue stole it. "Ahh u stupid bat, stop foiling my plans!" yelled egg. "No" said Rogue. Eggman cried so everyone went back to the other room but when they got there some1 knew was there! IT WAS…DANKEY KANG!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!

HAHAHA YES U CANT HAVE A GOD STORY W/O DA KING OF COOL. THAT IS ALL FOLKS I HOPE U NJOYD. READ N REVIEW 12 STARS THIS TIME CUZ I AM AWESUM GOD WHO COMANS U TO DO SO AN I KNOW U WILL CUZ U R COOL CUZ UR REDIN DIS MASTURPEICE.


	3. GRATE TIEMSS INFINITY

Aaaand were back! Holla at yo boi Freeedom Beeeef! hows it goin mai loyal peeons? srry for da dely, JEAN YIS taeks time and luv and tlc lol! sum mor ppl r comin in to reconize my JEAN YIS haHA! alexa-cat12, gud to here from ya as awlways, u no a god wehn u see 1! ParadoxalMindElla1, glad u liek! njoy da show! Flmeusr64 u sound jeallyous of mah JEAN YIS pal! Sit back n njoy like evry1 else! And explodingHEAD thx for da tip but I got dis. Ima god pro, i can rite my wai out of a paper bag and THEN SON. Woop wooop! Nah u cool doh, thx man. Or weman, i don't judge. U redy for the GRATE? TOO BAD, UR NEVER REDY FOR IT. NO1 IS. ITS TOO GRATE. LETS DO DIS.

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Sonic teh Fast, mario, poekmon, cap facon, THE BATMAN, dankye kang, dora the explora, tom raider, or teh BeeM ovie, aka gratest movie evar cept for dark night. one day i will own them all...fo sho.

**3: 3 TIESM 3 PLUS A G EQUL GRATE**

D-D-D-DANKEY KANG!? "what u here for dankey kang?" said mario eatin pasta. "i nesito yur hepl mario y ur el amigos de grateness, i en un Uest epicq expandir dong y consegur el plantan of el pontecai. me puedes el halp?" ookd dankey kang. evry1 shook ther heds, no1 new what he said! He must hav ebeen usin monky talk isntead of real murrcan talk. "what shuld we do?" asked creem. "I kno" said weegee and he pulld out a bana n gave it to dankey. Dankey smiled and kiiked weegee in da face and weegee hit the wall an dden ate the bana but he was still speeking in monky!

"i know what do! said dora the explora from on top the stares "i can speek monky cuz my frend is a monky! I will transforme his werds!" DK was joy to hear this and spoke to Dora y she noddd at evry word y smiled wen he was done then walkde over to every1 else. "he said he ahs a super epic quest for us to get da epic power crystal of supar epic power!" evry1 gasped except for OMEGA and Egmans robots cuz they are robots wiht no lauf feel. "A quest!' said Sonic first cuz hes fast so he taksl fast. "sounds like fun! but wate, whats dat sniff?" it was Eggman wiht cokeies!

"Bee hold! Youre doom i mean snacks! yes snacks, gloreeus sancsk!" said eggman. egggman was proud of his awsum cokeis cuz they were shape dlike eggs and snifed like eggs and tastd like eggs. Kang saw the cokies and ran and ate them all at supar Sonic speds that only sonic could see cuz hes so fast. But eating that many cokeis at once made Kang's belly all sor and he thums uped before he pased out. eggman gasped and went "oh no! that stooped monky 8 all my snacks! curses! Foold again!" befor running back in to his house.

"now what? said Creem?" I don't know" said amy. Lets rayd eggmans stuff while hes makin us more food! Everyone agreed. "but where to start?" asked rogue. THE BATMAN stod up all cool adn dark and said "I will use my supar cool smarts kills to find evereethin hear gud for steelin and givin to poor pplz" said batman cooly. all da boyz n gurls squeed at how cool it was even shadow who was all dakr n col too. Den teh batman jumped into the dark to do cool stuffs cuz thats the guy heis. an hour l3r weegee looked "hes not comin back is he?" pikapi said "of course not, the batman-sama is 2 cool 4 us. He works a loan." and den the murrcan flag flashed. "So we ned to go 2! Lets go 2!" said tails. Evry1 agrred!

wait!" said da explora "i no some1 who can help us find col stuffs, mah big sis!" she than put her nails in hur mouf n wisperd and hur sistur came in on a cool horse! It was her bffu1ototdlol (A/N: bff unles 1 of them dies lol) Lorea Craft! "sup she said".

SNAAYUUP, COOL STUFFS IS HAPPEIN YO. THAT IS IT DOGGS, HOP YALL NJYOD! U NO WAT 2 DO NXT, ROOOOF ROOOF AROOOOOOOOEEEEEEVIIIIIIEWWWWW! (A/N: liek dat? im so cool lol)


	4. GRATE TIEMSSS INFINITY FOUR

SUUUUUP! Freedom Bef is bak! sho me sum luuuv shoe m sum luuuv! gmergurl5 &amp; paradoxella1 ty ty for the kind werds. Doe s my wrtin gud 2 se pplz njoyn mah JEAN YIS. TELL UR fRINDS readrs so they to can giv there Is a epic treet of GRATENESS! dont hav to be xxmas to giv ur frinds cool gifs amirite lol? UR DURN RITE I AM. YUS. Aite. tiem 2 git in da game. grate tiem. les tdo dis.

**Disclamer:** I am the pwrod honr of Sonic teh Fast, mario, poekmon, cap facon, THE BATMAN, dankye kang, dora the explora, tom raider, or teh BeeM ovie, or link. Dey mine. lolol just playin, nin10do ones them not me.

**4: NANANANANANANANANANANANANA GRATE TIEM**

eggman was mad! how culd all of his JEAN YIS plans be fallign? "no no said eggman i will not fall agen. dis teim tehy will be died!" he hached (A/N: lol guz hes an eg" a new plan to put da kil in his dance skil n maek them die of joy! Eggman got out his speshalegg shoes n dancd in da room redy to kill dem. butt wen he got in der no1 was thre!? "were ar evry1?" asked eggman. his robots shook thre heads.

How strange.

"were to now!" askde teh esplora. "we must do the explorrin to find stuffs" said Craft. Dey were in a room wiht lots of dors on all sides of dem. "I know lets go open this one!" askd rogue opening a doro. She opend it and there was goald evrywere! Goald coins and Goald neclases and Goald emrulds and Goald dollrs and Goald dirt and Goald! rogues Is turnd to Goald and she went on a steelspree n put it all in her chest n this wile evry1 watched. "hahahahaha leaf her shes gonna b busy for a wile" said sonic all cool. Others agred. so then Knukles turnt cercle and opend another door. It was da mastur emruld! Da mastur emruld was wereing a lo cut dress n stalkings n black bots n a skul cap with skuls on it. "mah bby!" said Knukles. He gasped n tore it all off and then grabbed it.

Amy opend a door and insidwas notin. Wat a ripoff. Creem opend a door and it was A TRAP! said the Bee. Creem gasped wen somting grabbed her ears and pulld her in! "ono!" said Creem before the door shut. Omega was not havin this so he opend his mouf and a missle came n blowd up da door. then he used his lites on his hed to lite it up and inside was Creem n and she was on a belt with lites and stuff and going to a big smasher thing. Omega was not havin this so he opend his arms and he shot up da hole place (A/N: HOLEY CRAP LOL). Creem was safe cuz omega didnt have frendy fire on. "thank you robot mr!" said Creem. "01010111001001" said Omega wich is "your welcome small rabbit" in robot.

In the next door cap facon had found all of eggmasn supurr cool robots n deaf stuff like his lasrs n ginat crabs and robot legs. Cap facon took legs for l8r. in the next door pikachoo unzipd teh door and found a secret tunel! It lookd fun so he went in it. but were did it go? I dunno! Tom rader was confused cuz evry1 was evrywere so she and dora used her supur gud trackin skil to find a supar seecret dor. It was rain bow color and made of glasses (A/N: lolass). The Bee asked wat da deel was with this dor an airlite food and evry1 laffed cuz hes the king of funy. Then the dor opend and it was Dankey Kang back from before but this time he was a big cokeis shaped like an egg but was still a monky.

"Quest?" asid Dora who trasformd his monky talk. Oh yeah we 4got. Were to? ms craft pointd beehid Kang were dey culd see a sin saying "banaass hored" and it was empty wich made evry1 sad. SO IT WAS A KAWEST TO FIND HIS STUFFS. they deecideed that they wuld fird help Kang with his epic quest and then eat all eggmans cookeis then eat him.

WOOP WOOP CHAPER DONE YUS. ITS TIEM FOR THE GRATE EPIC KAWEST OF GRATENESS. R U REDY? Myb. WE WILL C. I HOPY YALL NJOYD DA FIC. NOW WUT TIEM IS IT? REVEW TEIM! U NO!


	5. GRATE TIEMSSSS INFINITY UNIVERSE

EEEYYYY ITS YO BOI FREEDOM BEEEEHEHEEEF! wassup wasup! as all ways ty ty 4 da werds gamrgurl, u da bes. But were evry1 at? I aint got a reeview in 4evr sides mah gurl gamr! U guys ok? Or is it...ohhhh I gotchoo. UR AWE STUCK! SPEACHLES! NO WERDS CAN B SAID 4 MAH JEAN YIS! Haha! Das cool mah cats n dogs, I git u. gimme luv wen u got da werds in ur hart bro. fo reel. Aite; aite; sit down; grate tiem kiddies;

**Disclaimer: **I dont onw Sonic teh fast, mario, and those other peels;

**5: WHAT TIEM IS IT?! IT'S GRATE ADDVENT CHURE TIEM**

So da kwest began a gain. It was a dark and story nite an all da forres aminals were asslep cept teh cool 1s woh were eatein n partyin an flyin an stuff. Our awsum heerows with THE BATMAN ran threw the fores on cool go karts to find dankey kang's nanas. On da way they fawt all da kangs enames like teh kremlins an bongs an trees an angry birds an barralz (A/N: ur awsum if u get this ref!) da gover NA mIntEd an holywood. It was col an Batman took dem all down an brawt them to jusice. Dey travelled for dayz and dayz wile da bee told da best jokes evar aboot wether adn stars an theoro r tickle fisiks until they reeched da dark tem pole. It was supar talls an the size of 10 and a half men with lazer eys. It also was on fire and had swet gitars.

"this is the place" said dora said dankey kang. mario was ready. He new wat to do. He reeched into his ovur all and pulled out a supar powdered weapon: the Allmity In Verse Smsh Ball! He crushd it all cool an his eys turnt blu eand he iced (A/N: in sted of fired lol) a big blast of ice at da temple and it turnt it into tem pole of water an den all da tempo le becam a supar big fish bowl! "now-a we-a can-a win-a!" said mario adn amy. she was rite cuz out of the temp ole came the evil who stole da nanas…KIRBEY!

"Fee hi ho dum!" said Kirbey. "oh hey guys is it tiem for smash? Im redy to go I wana be mega kirbey! I WILL BE AWSUM! lol" tehn Kirbey saw dankey kang. "oh hey kang" "Kirbey u stole my naners, u must die" said dora for kang who didnt say a werd. Evry1 gasped cept omega cuz he was redy to fite. Kibey was confuszzshioned: he and kang were best of freds. They ate things all the tiem an yo yo raped too ge ther. it was all wayz to a grate tiem, did somthing happy? He saw all da other peeps and lookt at Peech who was climging a tree. "I new it! it was u wasnt it u pink butt face!" Peech jumpt up da tree and sat down and said "oh did I win?" cuz shes supar cool an kiks all da butts.

"u will pay for this" bring it on!" The to put up there firsts and a bell rang and tehy ran at ea other yelling really epic battl showts. "Stoooop!" yelled some1. It cam from the trees and then 10 minutes l8r the thing showd up; it…was Didy! He then ran around a bit to catch his bref. "Dont fite u guys, those arent DKs banas!" said Didy. Evry1 facepalmed cept Omega whos face becaem a -=- face. But he was rite! DKs banas were right nxt to the dark tempole in the banas tempoel. DK happied and galooped and came (lol) back wiht all his banas. there was a hole bunsh liek at least 50! DK was joy and Didy was also joy.

"Woohoo we solved da mistery!" said Tails an stars apeerd beehidn him an LEVEL UP blew up in the ski an so did evry1! Tals grew to ag 9! Amy got more pink and Mari ogot a stache an dCreem grew mor eears adn Omega got a litesaber an dora grew strech hands adn bowser got a hat adn evry1 else got full helth and Falcon lurnd duble amuricuh pawnch and batman made bat-strong spray. Sonic teh fast laffd cuz he was full lvl an was da fastist sise berth. So it was gud! So evr1y went back to eggheads house with naners in hand an a song in thereharts. It was a grate day!

But wen they got back, sumting was wrong….were was eggman? AND WOH WAS DIS MISTRY GREEN CARECTER?! Find out wen they turn around!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

OHOOOO! WHATS GO IN ON IN THIS NECK A DA WOOD?! O wait there back at the egghouse. OHOOOOO WHATS GO IN ON IN THIS NECK A DA SPACE? DINGS ARE HEATIN' UP YO.

HOPE YALL NJOYD! RED N REVEW BUT IF U DON'T ITS COOL CUZ MY GRATE GETS BETUR EVRY CHAPER SO I CAN GUESS ITS HARD TO RITE CUZ IM SO GRATE AN U CANT BE BETUR. HAHAHA NAH REVEW BROS AND BROSISES!


	6. GRATE TIEMSSSSS INFINITY EVRYTING

HEEEY HEEEYEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEY ITS YO BOI FREEDOM BEEEEF! Sup diggy dogs and sheiggy dogs u redy 4 moar grate? Corse u r, ur here rite? RITE. Gamurgurl u da bes gurl, gud cing yu alldaways. Paradox u back! U get blinded bi da grate haha! its gud herin from ya an u 2 GUEST. U guis no da JEAN YIS of me is da colest. No not jus the colest, da GRATEST. ITS EPIC. DA MOST EPIC. NO1 CAN BE GRATEST LIEK ME HAHAHA! But enuff of da faks, its tiem for da fic!

**Disclaimer**: I fogot to menchin all da peeps last tiem cuz I was lazy but I dun wanna get sewd by google so I onw Sonic teh Fast, mario, poekmon, cap facon, THE BATMAN, dankye kang, dora the explora, tom raider, or teh BeeM ovie, or link or Kirbey or Meganman.

**6: TICK TOCK TIEMT O GRATE**

It was Zelda! "o hay Zelda wats up?" said kirbey. "notin mcuh jus saved da tiem but sayvin da word cuz im da hero of tiem an spase," said zelda. Zelda noded her hed an agred. "its true she said it was epic defeet of darkness adn all evul is gon from da yunevursh." And a brite lite gren shined over teh 2 of dem and doves sang da epic brawl song. but tehy were rong! All of da suden it got rely brite an the sun cam ein! "mot so fast, i ahve cum to defeet yu mario and weegee for yur crimes agensht umantee!" it was true. the 2 of them throwd there banas pels on da flore an literd! THEY WERE BAD PPLZ. (A/N: literin is bad, it herts ur mom nachur eben wen i do her lol so plz dont liter or els da son wil kil u) neway the sun was mad. like hot mad. Mader than me wen my mom wans me to taek out da trash an im too busy bein grate.

What culd they do!? even the mitey BATMAN culd not defeet the sun wiffout his batsunblock. sun put his hands up in da air an lite an enurgee was maken a noder sun out of lite! It was supr big and glowd liek a litebub on sturroyds. "Oh no its a nachur bawm!" said sonci who figyurd it out first cuz hes teh fast. they culd liek kick him or somting but they wer in aw eggcep Shadow cuz he was born from lite an culd stare it in da face wen he wore songlases! He den wiped out his poket an got da 8 chaos emrulds and becam supar shadow! He then puled out 8 chao sguns an flew at the son firin all of dem at once wile and yelling MARISAAAAAA! He then flew in to teh big nachur bawm and ded.

"sayonara shadow the hedgie" said dora. But den somtime hapend! Teh nachur bawm all of da suden turned around and in to a the dark son! "gasp!" says the sun "my bawm is gone!"! "yes it is i the dark son here to stop u from bein evul!" said the dark son. AND DEN THEY FAWT! The son and dark son threw puches an kiks an kamehahahas an piches an slaps adn raped aboot ea oders moms an raced tho Sonic won that cuz hes the fastest. The 2 were 2 mached! lite vs dark, good vs evul, bro vs bro! The dark son seed this and flew away and came back with the moon adn ate it an became the supar dark son. Then he pulled out his supar dark chaos dark son guns an shot the son into pieces. "RIP in peice son!" said the dark son. Evry1 cheryd! The son was gon! The onle thing lef was a small organe lite wich meganman took an ate and got SUPAR ULTRA BEEM powar from it. Yay!

But den somting worst hapened! egman came bak in onlee a towl! AAAAHHHHHH! Many ppl wer blind an the dark son became shdow agin becuz his hed was so brite? "what are you fools doin hear!?" said eggman. but befor ne1 culd anser, sonic ran up an stole da towl an laffed. "o noes mi pee pee is eggsposed! curse u sonic hte fast!" said egman hidein beehid a rock. Evry1 laffed cept for omega cuz the pic of egmans fish pol was in his C drive 4 da res of his life untl he deleted it (A/N: i want that powar to 4get my bermitzfer, i triped wile readin an got laffed at :(). It was grate. evry1 was grate.

"Hey guys lets play truth or dare!" said Zelda and evry1 gasped!

NANANANA GRATE IS OVAR! I GOTTA GIV U GUYS A BRAKE CUZ IM GONNA BE PUTIN UP MOAR SUPAR SOON SO STAY HEAR! SAME GRATE TIEM, SAME GRATE CHANEL! AWW YIS. AITE MAH GRATELINGS, HOPE YALL NJOYD! RED N REVEW!


	7. GRATE TIEMSSSSSS INFINITY DOUBLE INFINIT

WOAH WAAAAT!? HOO DIS? HOO DIS IS? ITS FREEEE DOOOOOOM BEEEEEEEF! Aw yiss, welcum back my beefies an beefetes. Da epicmasta had 2 taek a brakin teh fast to safe nachur. U no dat nachur is in danejerd an its empou rtant to safe it. Teh wordl is a danejer of be in hert 2 da point dat its reel bad Bader than bad its evul! As my grate grate grate grate supar grate poppop abeham Linkcan wuld say luv nachur cuz its da best an it luvs u wif it or else muther nachurs son will burn u cept if ur supar grate an can beet it up wif ur awsum. Few r dat grate so be nic to ur lders an dont liter.

Srry but dat folks, luvin all ur revews dogs. Gamurgirl &amp; pairadox u da bes gurls, luvin ur yoochul stufs. Gofukurself ur a cool dood r doodete an i will kep it up homes. Aite aite yos, nufs of da prechen an shiz, tiem to git on wit da grate. U no how it is yos, les do dis.

**Disclaim:** I OWN ERRTHANG. haha kiddin i dun own Sonic teh Fast, mario, poekmon, cap facon, THE BATMAN, dankye kang, dora the explora, tom raider, or teh BeeM ovie, or link or Kirbey or Meganman.

**7: A BERD IN DA GRATE IS WERF 2 IN DA GRATE**

It was a grate idea! Erry1 got in a oval adn got chares and cars an da giant robot an da rock to sit on an got redy to play. "o wait will we play?" said sonic cuz he was ferst to notice the problem cince hes so fast. Den kirbey drew up a hat and sad "i got it, lets use a hat and put da truufs an dares in here." Anohtar grate idea! So they all writed down ideas an put dem in Kirbey's hat. but now how wuld we see who goes said Creem? Den Rogue got out her emruld that is hers now an sad "lets use it to see woh will go by spining it" said Rogue. wow these ideas are so jean yis! So they did. The game was set an the ar was filed wiff egg site mint. Rogue spun da emruld an it pointed to Omega. He piked a pper from the hat.

"it says "who would you do in this room el oh el" sad Omega. Peech was gigling. "I am con nucleer Fushun. I do not no wat this meens." Sad omega. "it meens haev fun wiff" said rogue wiff a wenk. "U no, grown up fun." Omega noded an his Is turnt to litebubs. "I c." sad Omega. He used his robot powar to scan all da chillin guys an grils in da room. his mouf den mad efax noses an he puled a paper from it. He red it "I wuld do amy." Erry1 gasped egcept amy whose eyes becam sawcers. "whaaaaaaaaat?" said amy. "r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-rr-rrr you shure" "yes, grown up girsl love pink so u are the most grown up so u wuld hav the most xp an so u wuld no wat to do more based on my supar CPU that is flaw less and perfect and best. I wuld do amy." sad omega. Den erry1 roared and laffed an had smothees. it was a grate tiem.

Omega den spun da emruld an it pointed to cap facon. "YEYUS!" sad da falcon. FALCON TOOK a paper from teh hat and it red "be cool". "FALCON DONE" said falcon as the murican falg and firaworks an afro eegles an chesebuges an milk shakes an big scren teves an fotbals apeered an erry1 chered. it was a good tiem. then he saloted an was aboot to spin da emruld but den they herd ttsss ttssss ttsss noses. "Oh fuk" said Dora "its that stooped fukken jerkbag bak stabin loser as dog glove monky bich." It was true cuz owt from da rock cumed Swiper an the awdeunce (AN thats u) booed him an throwd stuff at him cuz fuk him. "myehehehehe i have come to steel ur shiz!" he tippy tod his way up to da hat. "guys tell dis stooped fukken jerkbag bak stabin loser as dog glove monky bich no fuken steelin!" said Dora an they all ddi the thing like in teh sho wbut it was 2 l8! He grabed the hat. "haha mien now!" said the lil bich. But as he was gona throw it he lokt at THE BATMAN who had a batoomerang in his hadn and a "put it down now or lse" face on.

So he did. "aw man, u win dis time." As he was leevin but he was gona throw it he lokt at THE BATMAN who had a batoomerang in his hadn and a "sit down now or lse" face on. So he did. Facon then spintdaemruld an it pointt at swiper! "haha get rekt noob" said dora an she hi 5d heer sis. The paper red "69 urself lol". "WAT! I AINT DOIN THI" sad swiper but he was gona throw it he lokt at THE BATMAN who had a batoomerang in his hadn and a "do it or lse" face on. So hed id an it was truhmath ick for the awdeunce but dey lafed neway. BATMAN took a batpichure wiff his batfone an used his supar epic detcktve skils yo hak his FB an maek it his pic. dora did that 2 on mexico FB. It was grate; all his frances lafft an liekt it an his mom idsoned him. so dat hapend an swiper lurnd not to fuk wiff BATMAN (no1 shuld, nevar do it).

so wiper spun da emruld an it point it to Kirbey. It red "get ur name changed". "Oh col. Ive always watned to be name d pink god of deaf" said Kirbey. "but its gotta be ohfishall" sad cap facon justiec briner. "Oh i no who to call" sad Zelda. she puled out her orcarina an played daaaan daaaa dun daaaan daaaa dun daaaa da DAAA daa da dun daaa dun dadada. Den a door opent an ganon caem in on an horse. "u rang?" said ganon. "ehy ganon can us chaeg kirbeys name? for us" said zelda. "sure pal just dont stab me wif dat sord hahahaha" and erry1 lafed. Ganon was a juge so he culd do that. It was grate. So Kirbey was now Kirbey the Pink God of Deaf. Yussss.

"Ne1 else hungry?" sad kirbey the pink god of deaf? Eerry1 agred so it was tiem to go eat somting.

WOO HOO! Anuder chapie doen! Hope yall luved da grate. Shure u did. Erry1 does. U NO IT. U LUV IT! ITS SO GUD. IS DA BES! LET ME HEER HOW MUCH U LUVED IT! YEEYUUUSH!


	8. GRATE TIEMSSSSSSS INFINITY INFINITY TIME

WADDUP MAI LUV LEE FANS! ITS YO BOI FREEDOOOOM BEEEF BACK FO MO! Jean yis takes time yis it dos. Hope yall redy 4mor of it cuz im bringin all dat an dem sum! Ty ty for all da revews gamurgirl &amp; pairadox. U 2 r on ur way to becumin grate, I no it! Go out dere an be as grate as me! Well, ok, mayb not as grate. close tho. I beeleeve in all of yus guise. Ah ah aha! But enuff chep talk, tiem 2 get in it!

**Disclaim:** U no dra drill i dun own Sonic teh Fast, mario, poekmon, cap facon, THE BATMAN, dakye kang, dora teh explora, toom raider, teh BeeM ovie, link Pink God of Deaf or Meganman.

**8: TAKIN IT ON EGRATE AT A TIME**

Last tiem on da gratest thing evar, the gang of awsum playd a frendly gaem of t or D and now it was diner time! But were wuld they go? "lets go to a chili dog stand!" said sonic. But dankey kang did not liek hot dogs. "What about mexicoacoa or italee?" sad vector. but mario an dora ate that all da tiem so they said no. "a gas stashun?" said omega. but rogue stole them so they culdnt. "Oh i no da purfect place!" said Creem. "Wear?" asked ganondorf. "Chuckecheese!" IT WAS RLY WAS PURFECT! They had errythin! food! gaemz! prises! colors! bathroomsm! The gang of awsum got in theri cars an robts an shoes adn horses an da son an drode of to da gratest place on earf besides best buy and the bat cave.

They got there in record tiem wif Sonic arrivin' 1st cuz hes da fastest, ganondorf usin his tiem travel magic got 2nd, and swiper last cuz rollin' arodn at da sped of sownd is hard wen ur 69in. But neway it was chuchecheese! DA BEST! Errything u culd evar want! Luvable Chuck, sites an sownds, a yoneeverse of glory and magic. And food! DA BEST FOOD! The gang of awsum got a supar huge birfday tabel (A/N: it was no ones birfday but they are 2 small 4 all da epic peeps) an the luvable Chuck himself cam to greet our gang. Heg ave big ol smile and thums up an sad "Welcum to chuckecheese, home of the chuckecheese, can I take ur order?" What a guy he is!

"Ill have 3 chili cheese dogs wif ur best cheese ol pal o mine!" said Sonic. "Oh sorry sonic!" said Chuck. "We only have peteza! U gotta orda a peteza! But we got evry peteza nown to man and woman adn god so just orda w/e an we got it!" Sonic thought for a supersonic second adn said "So u got chili cheese dog peteza?" askdd Sonic. "Obveusly! Ill put u down for dat my god hegehog. Whos next? Yell it out!" (A/N: ok guise lets see how smart u r! If u no who said more than 7 of theose ur smarter than my mom hahhaa!)

"I want a smrt peetza!"

"Emruld peetza for me!

"i want a cash peetza, wif eckstra jewls"

"i want a dog treet peetza!"

"two banananas peetzas adn a candy peetza for us!"

"Gimme a FALCON PEETZA!"

"1 danger peetza, please.

"Ill have what shes havin, wif extra JUSTICE"

"Can you maek 1 wif errything?" "Yes but it may take a bit" answered Chuck. "Sold!"

"I want peetza wif red pepers!"

Oh! I want 1 wif green 1s!"

"Ill just have a sald" "We only have peetza!" said Chuck. "oh rite…salad peetza then"

"Gimmeh a pooky peetza wiff extra oishi rice!"

"1 bolt peetza, thx!"

"I will have thta as well wif egtra oil an egplosion"

i want a nukle sanwich peetza, hold da chukles!" "No can do! Its in my name!" "Darn, then i will have to chuckle. Curse you delishous Chuck!"

"i want a peetza to be supr fast!"

"ugh, Ill just have a evil 1."

"O good idea! I want 1 2, but wif extra fire sawce!"

"Nice! Ill take that but wif eggs insted!"

"Same her e, but wif DARKNESS insted!" "We dont have that, only dark sauce." said Chuck. "Hmm…not name bran but Egceptabel. Bring it!"

Okay said "Chuck I got erry1 rite?" erry1 noded egcept our gud pal vector who was still not sure! "i just dont no! so many choses!" his hed hert moar than a falwcan punch to da face. "how do i chose!?" Chuck in his awsum ness said, "we have a thing that can match u wif ur purfect peetza! come wiff me, ill show u 2 da CPU room." vector cry. Da CPU rom! His lifes work. Soon he wuld get it. "ill be back wif ur drinks soon fellers! njoy da gaemz and party room 4 now!" O yes, da party room! it had it all, gamez, tresure, slips n slides, climbings an runnings, an of courese da cheez ball pit! What a grate place, i want mo mto take us back again.

"last one in is a roten eghead!" says sonic already in the pit. it was a grate time! Erry1 went in eggcept ganon, egman, shadow, omega an batman becuz they were 2 old for such things. "hah! boys will be boys huh boys?" said ganon. They all noded. "So, you guise do n e thing evul l8ly?" enchoired ganon? "Im wating for the purfect moment to becum ruler of all myself. what about you?" Shdow had a laff. "Im da gratest, I just blew up da son wich meens no more lite ever." They all claped. Omega cided and sad "i have been a gud robot. No evul here." "Ohohohohoho!" laffed Egman. "Well i have been makin robots to dstroy all an soon they will be don!" Omega stood up.

"Thx egman, I will go to teh bafroom now." as he walked away. "hah, what a skware" said ganon. "What about you BATMAN?" "Not much" he sad wile brushin his solders off "just beatin just ice in 2 fools wiff my bear hands until they beg me to cake dem to jail. No big thing." "ooooooh! Wat a grate guy!" said egman. "I agree" said omega back from the bafroom. But someting was diffrent…he was coverd in blud! "Wat hapened to u?" ased ganon. "i did evul. Huzah. All ur robots r belong to deaf now egman. Hahahahahahahaha." Sad omega.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" crying eggman. "No! My butiful bots! Why?!" "Becuz it was fun hahahahahaha" sad omega. "Jean yis!" high fived ganon. "How did u get back so fast?"" "The bafroom toylet tunel sistem, as usual." Egman ran to the bafroom to get back to save the babys (A/N: lol Metroid). "what a dum jean yis, i deestroyed all his toylets on the way back. There is a 100 per cent chanse he wil nevur make it back in time to save his dum robots." But all of the suden someting hapened. Zeldas sword came to life in a flash of lite an danced over to omega. "DID SOME1 SAY PER CENT?" sad the sword.

It was luv at first site! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN

AWWW YEEEEE. Mai furst epic cupule. OR WILL IT B!? U'll just have to find out wen da grate returns soon! Onlee a few more chapies until dis grate trayn enters da stashun for a pit stop boys and gurls so get redy for some epic stuff! Hope yall njoyed! REVIEW IT UP YO!


End file.
